


Zootopia FanFic: The best anniversary.

by luke_black02



Category: Zootopia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luke_black02/pseuds/luke_black02





	Zootopia FanFic: The best anniversary.

It was the third anniversary of Nick and Judy since they have become lovers;  
Nick couldn’t still believe that has been passed three yeas since his bunny said ‘Yes’ to his question if she wanted to become his girlfriend.  
For this event, Nick wanted to make to Judy a surprise; he knew that she didn’t know all of the most beautiful places in Zootopia...even after three years..., so Nick wanted to bring her to see something really amazing.  
________________________________________________________

22:00 P.M.

Nick opened their apartment door, entered in, closed the door and turned on the lights by pressing a switch at his right. The house was in a deep silence.   
Very strange...usually when Nick entered in, he could hear Judy’s voice that was talking with her parents or she was listening and singing her favourite song ‘Try Everything’ or he could hear the TV ; but this time he couldn’t. So he went to their bedroom and opened the door that wasn’t closed, it was just half; Nick could see his lovely bunny that was sleeping on their bed with a big smile on her face.   
So he approached to Judy, sat near and started to caress her back...In that moment, Nick thought that she was so beautiful. He thought that every time he saw her, but when they were in bed and he could see Judy sleep next to him or even just alone...Nick thought she was beautiful. After a couple of minutes,   
he has moved from caressing her back, to caressing her cheek and calling her name. But at the start Judy hasn’t woken up. So he thought to use his old trick;   
he has softly licked her ears and She started to wake up and giggling a bit.   
Judy turned her face to him and gave a little smile after has stretched herself.  
“Well, look who has woken up. Good evening my cute Carrot” He said with a little smirk on his face  
“Hi Nicky...but don’t call me cute again.”  
She said after have given a little kiss on her cheeks.  
“Do You remember what kind of day is today?” He said with still that smirk on his face  
“Oh God! I’m so sorry Nick! I’m a freaking dumb bunny...I have totally forgotten that today is our anniversary.” She said with the tears that were ready to fall down on her face.  
“Hey, don’t worry lil’ bun. I’m not angry, I know that you had a very heavy day. And that’s why I have two surprises for you.  
But one is in a far place that I want to bring you to visit it. And the second...well I can’t show it You until we aren’t there.”  
Nick said while putting Judy’s face on his fur to clean her face from the tears  
“C’mon Carrots, if we prepare ourselves fast, we can take a bus and go there.”  
Judy looked up to him and gave a kiss on his lips;  
“You always know how to make me smile”  
Judy said and after a couple of seconds, she stood up and started to run to her wardrobe to take her winter clothes.  
________________________________________________________

After 10 minutes, They have gone to the bus stop and luckily They have taken the bus just in time; The travel seemed normal in a certain way, Nick was making some jokes to make Judy feel better, because She was still unhappy for have forgotten their anniversary.  
Some minutes before they have reached the end of the ride, Nick told her another of little joke, but this time She started to laugh and after she ended to, Judy kissed him.   
“I love You slick.” Is what Judy has said before to kiss him.  
But then, a voice came out from behind them and said:  
“Blah! How can two mammals from different species kiss themselves?! Only a dumb bunny can choose a fox instead of another bunny.”  
After that affirmation, Judy’s ears has fallen on her back and her eyes started to look down to the grey floor.  
Nick was very angry. He has tried to make Judy feel better since when they exited from their house and when He have finally done it, some kind of bad mammal, has made Judy feel very sad. He turned his head to the mammal and He has noticed that was a female bunny like Judy.  
“Ahem, sorry Ma’am, I have heard what You said and I think You must apologise with my dear bunny that You have made feel bad.”  
“And why I am supposed to do that? I’ve just expressed my opinion.” She said with a very cynical tone of voice  
“You are right. Sorry, I have forgotten that everyone can express his own opinion. But I think that when you’ll find the love, something very difficult thinking about your character, you will understand what it means to be in love. I’m in love with this cute bunny next to me, and surely the opinions of the other persons, doesn’t mean nothing for me.”   
The bus stopped to the “Tundratown High Mountain”.  
“Oh, that’s our stop, thanks for the talk but now me and my cute bunny are supposed to go” Nick said and exited from the bus; Judy made the same.  
________________________________________________________

When they has been out from the bus, Judy looked in front of Nick and gave him a slap on his face before to start to talk to him;  
“This is because You have called me cute two times!”  
Nick felt really sad for the slap received by Judy, but after ten seconds, she gave him a little kiss on the same cheek she has slapped just before  
“And this is because you have defended me earlier on the bus. Thank you Nick. But don’t try to cal me cute in face of someone again, or the next time will come just a slap from me.”  
“Oookay Carrots...even if I’m feeling kinda confused, I think that we need to start to go, the way to the top of the mountain, is very long, so if you want to follow me, I’ll be very happy to show you the way.”  
“We have to reach the top of the mountain?!”   
She said a bit confused  
“Oh yeah Carrots, the top of the mountain.”  
“I hope that the gifts will repay my legs.”  
“Oh, I’m sure they will. Let’s move Fluff.”  
For a good part of the walk, Nick thought about his gifts. The first was obvious that Judy would have liked it...but the second...he wasn’t sure about it. Nick was thinking that maybe she wasn’t ready to see that...maybe hisself was’t ready to show it to her...”No Nick. You can’t regret what you feel this time...you can’t do that mistake another time. That mistake that has almost brought you to lose what You most love in your all life.” He thought while walking on the frozen road.  
________________________________________________________

3 Years and one week before...

It was evening. Nick and Judy were walking together and talking about their private life; as they have always done.  
When they reached Judy’s apartment,   
Judy thanked Nick for the amazing evening spent together and she hugged him. He has accepted the hug but when Judy has tried to kiss him, Nick pushed her away.  
Judy’s ears has fallen on her back and her beautiful amethyst eyes turned bright and filled with tears  
“Carrots...I’m so sorry...” He said with a clam and deep voice  
“No Nick. You don’t have to. I’ve just thought that...”  
“That I would have liked it That after I would have asked you to became my lover? Look at us Judy. I’m a fox and you are a bunny. This thing is impossible. What the people could think about us?” Nick said, even if he has never given a nothing to what the people was thinking of him.  
“Yes...yes I have thought that...”  
“Well Carrots...I’m sorry but this isn’t a story where all the mammal lives tighter and happy even if they are different species. This is the real life. A life were the people hates inter species relationships...and look at us! How I’ve said earlier, I’m a fox and You are a bunny. What would the people think about us? What your parents would think about us?!” He said with a cynical tone of voice. More cynical that the usual.  
“I don’t care about what the other persons think about us! I love you Nick!”  
“Well...I don’t...I’m sorry...I think it’s better if I go now.” He said giving his back to her with the heart broken.  
The next day, Judy has woken up still thinking about what Nick has said the day before...She was still with the heart fallen into pieces. When, after a hour Judy has reached the station, she hasn’t said ‘Hello’ to anyone. Even Clawhauser that was one of her best friends there in the ZPD. She was too sad to try to seem happy to the eyes of the others. So Judy has taken the documents that needed to be compiled and started to walk to her desk, but just before to reach the enter of her and Nick’s office, she heard a voice in the male bathroom. Usually she wasn’t the kind of person who listened the others speech...but the voice there, was Nick’s voice.   
So Judy silently opened the door and she has seen Nick that was talking to hisself in front of the large mirror in the room.  
“Nick. You know that yesterday you’ve done something horrible. But you have done it for Judy. You can’t risk to stay with her. You can’t risk to let her to ruin her life just to stay with you. He deserves a good buck that has a clean past and isn’t a cynical piece of jerk like you are. You know that what you said yesterday was very hard to say. Yourself wasn’t believing what you were saying, but you’ve done it. Judy now hates You, probably she will for so so much time from now...but I’m sure in some moths all will be like it was. Judy isn’t going to love you again, maybe she will find another bunny to stay with...  
I just don’t care with who she is gonna be...I just want she to have a happy life...maybe she will have kits, maybe she will get married and she will have a life,   
far away from inter species racial peace of jerks. I know that it will hurt you Nick...but remember; you’re doing it for her.”   
He said before to start to cry a lot.  
“Oh Nick...what have you done...You didn’t really think about those things yesterday...you have said them just for me...you freaking dumb fox...”  
She thought...  
“You’ve said that I hate you uh? Well.   
Now I will prove you that isn’t true.“  
Judy has hidden herself behind their office door and waited for Nick.  
When he arrived, he hasn’t noticed Judy but he has just closed the door and at that point, Judy started to talk;  
“Nick.”  
“Oh...hi...Judy...I’m so sorry for yesterday...I’ve said some terrible words and I’m sure that now you hate me...and that’s understandable...and maybe is better for both of us-“  
Judy stopped Nick’s speech by kissing him on his lips.  
This time he was unprepared. How could Judy still love him after what he said?  
But He loved Judy. So he hasn’t stopped her, indeed he has fully enjoyed the kiss for as long as it lasted.  
“Carrots. Just...why?”  
“Why what?”  
“Why do You still love me after all I have said?”  
“I heard You talking to yourself in the bathroom. Why do You have thought that I wanted a normal life?! A life without you?!”  
“I’ve thought that you deserved someone better than me.”  
“If that’s true, why have I chosen you as my partner?”  
“What do you mean Carrots?”  
“I mean that I have felt to love you since when You helped me to save my job.”  
“Wow. That means a lot of time.”  
“Yeah and yesterday, you dumb Fox, you tried to ruin all.”  
Nick kept in silence for a couple of minutes. And than He started to speak.  
“Sooo...what is gonna happen now Fluff?”  
“Now is gonna happen that you’re gonna tell me the truth.”  
“The truth about what?”  
“The truth about what do You think of me. What do You fell about me.”  
“Okay Fluff...you got me...I love you...I love you since you have put your hand on my arm on the cable way in the Rainforest District. You’ve changed my life in something better...you’ve saved my life!”  
“I knew Nick that You loved me. When You were saying to me that horrible things yesterday, you weren’t looking at me in the eyes...”  
“And so? What does it means that?”  
“It means that, if you have really thought those things, You wouldn’t have hesitated to tell those things to me while looking into my eyes.”  
“Okay, I admit that you’re right. But why? Even if the things I have said to you yesterday weren’t true...how can You stay with me? I’m a cynical jerk. You deserve someone better then me.”  
“Maybe...but I want you” Judy said and started to approach to him  
“You are the most kind and beautiful bunny in the world...” Nick said after has hugged her.  
“Do you know you love me...”  
“Do I know that? Oh yes...Yes I do.”  
And then they kissed.  
For the well that has come, they went out as lovers for all of the days and on last of the week, Nick asked to Judy to become his girlfriend. And obviously she accepted without thinking twice times.  
________________________________________________________

In the present...

When they reached the top of the mountain, Judy gasped.  
She wasn breathless.  
“The Aurora Borealis.” Nick said with a tone of voice like the introducers of a TV show.  
“WOW!!” Judy said while sitting in the snow  
“You know Carrots, the Aurora Borealis could keep to be visible just for kinda...fifteen minutes?”  
“Well, You are the one who knows all Zootopia’s attractions.”  
He was right. The Aurora Borealis kept visible for just fifteen minutes. Not one less, not one more.   
Judy stood up and started to talk;  
“Sweet cheese and crackers Nick! I loved it! You’ve made me the best gift You could do!”  
“I hope that’s not true, there is still the second gift...but I can’t show it to You if I’m sat, so could You help me to stand up?”  
Judy rolled her eyes and gave a hand to him   
“Ouch! I can’t feel my left leg!” He said while falling into knees.  
“Come on Nick! Why do you have to be so...Nick!”  
“You’re lucky that I’m so Nick, if I wouldn’t, you wouldn’t have your gift...”  
He said while taking from his coat a black box covered of gold flowers  
“Nick?”  
“Yes sweetheart?”  
“What is that?”  
“Well...I have felt something in those days...something I’ve never felt before...We are lovers for three Years now...aren’t we?”  
“Yes we are...but what does it means with what you have said?”  
“It means Carrots. Because I felt to bring our relationship to reach another level.”  
“Nick where are you going to par?”  
“Now I’m going to show you that.”  
He opened the box and it has revealed an awesome silver ring with a diamond on it.  
“Judith Laverne Hopps. Will you make me the happiest Fox of the world and marry me?”  
Judy hasn’t hesitated to reply to him.  
“Oh my god Nick! Yes! Yes I will!”  
Nick put the ring on Judy’s paw and after  
she jumped into Nick’s arms;  
“This is the best gift You could make me...  
I love you so much Nick.”  
“I know that...and...I love you too Fluff...c’mon, let’s get back home, I see that You’re freezing...and tonight I don’t want a bunny-flavoured icicle  
“Nick!! You dumb Fox!” She has said while blushing.  
“This is the best anniversary we could have”  
“You’re right Carrots, this is the best anniversary we could have.”  
“I can’t wait to tell about what happened to my parents!!” She said in a very happy way  
“I hope they will take that as better they have taken our engagement.”  
“Nick!!” Judy said and have to him a inch on his arm  
“C’mon, I’m joking!” Nick said while laughing   
“I promise You that tomorrow I’ll bring You in a very good looking restaurant to celebrate.”  
“You’re making to me too many gifts...I think I have to repay some of them...I have just remembered that I have bought a cute lingerie for tonight...” Judy said with a little smirk  
“If that so, what are we waiting for!”  
“You are a really sly fox...my sly fox.”  
“And you are a very cute dumb bunny...  
my cute dumb bunny.” He said; even if I was knowing that Judy would has gone angry for the adjective cute. But she didn’t. She just has said four words.  
“I love you slick.”  
“I love you too Fluff.”


End file.
